The Bedroom
by Kapparan
Summary: After the incedent with Brother Blood, Cyborg becomes extremely protective of Aqualad, but when he finds Aqualad in Speedy's bed, things get out of hand. SpeedyAqualad, slight swearing, MM, ect.


Kapparan

Pg- 13

Pairing: Speedy/Aqualad

The prequel to "The Date" that I've been stowing in the back of my head for about two or three months.

Pixie Ayanami- I read and loved 'Red, Red Wine' and was honored to get your review. Thanks.

Rose- this is one of those times I wish I had a plushy of them to give you. Then you could huggle that too.

Lady of Faerie- I just loved the idea of Robin and Cyborg finding them on their date, the temptation was too strong not to write about it. Thanks.

coldfiredragon-there you go! I finally finished it! I've been sitting on this for about four months now….hope you like it.

ryfaMadness- who wouldn't like the idea of Aqualad in drag? I'm just waiting for the Teen Titian creators to realize that too and make it canon.

Person- I love your screen name, and I really mean that. I got such a kick out of it. Here's your fic!

RavenfromDeath. GLOMPS thank you sooooo much! I got a warm fuzzy feeling when I read your review, I've never gotten on that long before. Thanz for the suggestions, I have no beta reader, so I would say to anticipate mistakes, because I'm horrible at grammar.

Tim- gets blown away by the caption locks Yes sir, written and posted, sir! No sex scene in this one (I wanted to keep it pg-13, sorry!), but if you bug me enough, that may become my next project.

hitokiri youkai- Thanks! I'll try to get some more inspiration after I post this.

Child of Blood- big grin It's sad when the side characters interest me more then the main characters. I just love Speedy and Aqualad, and I love them even more together.

Aeris9919- points to fic will this do? I love your 'Fluid Emotions' by the way. Please update that soon!

Enjoy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aqualad stood out on the cliffs of Titan East, surveying the splashing waves with critical interest. The currents that had carried the salt water to him where strong and would be hard to defy. Not at all like the calm bay that Titan West sat in. He closed his eyes momentary, envisioning the tranquil scene in his head before shaking his head and bringing himself back to reality. Truth was, as much as he loved the serenity of the bay, the ocean granted him a better challenge. After the Brother Blood incident, the Tower was in ruins, and the sea had been quick to overrun it. The Titan's technology could only do so much to make the water recede, but the task of finishing the job was placed with him. And boy, what a job it was.

He moved to the edge of the cliff and closed his eyes, listening to the activity around him. Cyborg and Bumble Bee where above him on the roof, alternating between complimenting and insulting each other, while Mas y Menos chased one another down with the hammers. He couldn't hear Speedy, but that was nothing new. Sometimes his boyfriend would disappear for hours to get out of manual labor. Aqualad would go track him down later, the lazy ass. A cute lazy ass, but that only counted for so much.

The water rippled harshly under the Atlantian's influence, fighting the teen's command to retreat. The sea's soul cried bitterly at giving up land that it had dominated for so long. _Not anymore, _Aqualad thought. _I need this land now. _He thought of the battle against Brother Blood, of the pain of the manipulation, and of the angry, bitter feeling it left in him. He fed all of these emotions into the sea, showing it his power and determination. The sea refused to respond to his bait, and Aqualad knew his tactics where working. He pounded away at the sea's weakening defiance until only a shimmer of stubbornness remained, the ocean's last attempt to win. Aqualad smirked and continued to push the sea back, unintentionally letting his guard down. The sea picked that moment to strike.

Images of Speedy penetrated Aqualad's mind. Speedy floating motionless in a vast, unknown area of the Atlantic, obviously dead. Speedy falling off a rocky cliff into the raging waters below, calling for Aqualad to help him. Speedy being pulled under the surface by slender, familiar hands; the hands of an Atlantian. Aqualad felt his control slipping as he helplessly watched on of his own people drown his love. His eyes widened to impossible size as his heart contracted painfully. No, no, NO!

"STOP!" he screamed, lunging away from the cliff's edge, clenching his head in a vain attempt to rid his mind of those images. His hands moved to cover his face as he tried to control the tears that ran down his face as he curled into a ball on the hard ground. The sea crackled in satisfaction of a battle won, but the Atlantian did not answer its jests. He didn't hear the footsteps coming over to him, but he did feel the hands pulling him to his feet. Long fingers wove into his, gently prying them away from his face and Bumble Bee's eyes came into view.

"What happened? We heard you from the roof, it sounded like you where in pain. Is everything okay?" she asked desperately, worried for her teammate. Aqualad registered Cyborg's hands around his shoulders keeping him steady.

:I….I just need to sit down for a minute. The sea threw a low blow." Bumble Bee's eyes furrowed in confusion, but she nodded silently. She moved to take his arm, but a crash from above diverted her attention. Spanish accented laughter filtered through the air as Bumble Bee sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Cyborg, can you take him in while I go sort out those two?" She flew off without another word, furiously chasing after Mas y Menos.

"Come on, man. You look like hell," Cyborg said conversationally, and Aqualad simply nodded. He wasn't in the mood to put up a fight for anything right now.

Cyborg lead him over to the shaded side of the Tower and sat him down on one of the work benches littering the ground. The Atlantian declined water, claiming it would harm more then help at this point and was content to lay under the shade for the rest of the day.

"So man, you wanna tell me what happened?" Cyborg pushed gently.

"Not particularly."

"It'll make you feel better." Aqualad snorted and continued to look at the sky, disinterested.

"Why do you care?" he asked shortly. Cyborg couldn't help but rolling his eyes at the tone of Aqualad's voice. It was the same tone Beast Boy used on Robin when he felt like being particularly stubborn about something.

"That's the same thing you said last time," he stated in a low voice, knowing the other teen was going to react violently. Sure enough, Aqualad's feet hit the ground hard as he rose to glare bloody murder at the other Titan. His eyes where dark with fury and his body was shaking.

"Don't you DARE bring that up again!" he spat venomously. Aqualad turned to storm off, but Cyborg caught his wrist before he could.

"You need to face this, Aqualad. What Blood did is inexcusable, but you can't bottle up your emotions! In doing so, your playing right into his hands!"

"How would you know!" Aqualad screamed and fought to be released from Cyborg's hold, but the mechanical arm gave no leeway. Cyborg hung on, a fierce determination glittering in his eyes. He pulled the younger (1) teen into his chest and hugged him there while Aqualad struggled. Sobs intertwined with his threats as Aqualad's resistance weakened and he soon was reduced to a whimpering, shivering, pathetic teenager. No unnatural powers, no super villains, just reality.

"I know you may not believe me," Cyborg muttered to the crying boy in his arms. "But I won't let Blood touch you again. He won't get away with what he did to you or this team."

Aqualad pushed away from Cyborg gently and hurriedly wiped away his tears.

"You don't have to worry about it. It's not your problem."

"It happened when you where under my command. It IS my problem."

Aqualad forced a laugh passed his lips. "Stubborn son of a bitch aren't you?"

"Of course. I couldn't deal with Robin otherwise." Aqualad nodded with a slight smile on his face and turned to leave.

"I'm going to go walk around for a bit before I take on the sea again. I've got too much on my mind right now," he said over his shoulder as he opened the door to the tower. Cyborg grunted his understanding as he made his way back to the roof, or more specifically Bumble Bee.

"Be careful, man. This team needs you more then you would believe."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Aqualad leaned against the door, trying in vain to regulate his sporadic breathing. The room was spinning violently and the bottom of his stomach was no longer there. Exhaustion and fatigue was making his vision blurry. Contrary to what he told Cyborg, he was fighting hard to remain awake and upright. He was not a professional doctor, but Aqualad was willing to bet his wouldn't make it to his room in this condition. All his energy was going to staying upright and conscious, there was no way he could get down the stairs in one piece. The couch was looking good right about now….

Wait.

Speedy's room was on the first floor. Aqualad sighed in relief and slowly stumbled across the bare looking living room, a hand on the wall for guidance. Speedy's door was open (thank god for small miracles), and he didn't bother shutting it behind him. The only thing stopping him from falling on the bed and passing out was the small fact that he was still wearing clothes covered in sweat and dirt. Damn being a neat freak.

Aqualad was able to get his two sizes too large, denim pants off as well as his over baggy top and discarded them both in the corner of the room. He grabbed the first shirt he could make out on Speedy's floor that smelled reasonably clean, shrugged it on, (he noted the shirt's hem hit his knees) and collapsed into darkness.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"…….Speedy………"

Cyborg sat next to Speedy's bed, staring sonically down at the sleeping Atlantian. Aqualad was curled into a neat ball under the covers. One of his arms had come up to entwine with his long, black hair and the other was wrapped securely around his waist. Cyborg could just make out a ring of harsh looked bruises around the teen's wrist that matched the imprint of a large hand. Surprisingly, what bothered Cyborg more then the bruises was the choice of shirts Aqualad made. Black, long sleeved, and baggy, with a red Celtic symbol printed on it. One of Speedy's favorite shirts.

Now, Cyborg always liked to think that he had an above average intelligence. Common sense too, which went for a whole lot more in his line of work, so it wasn't to hard for him to piece a and b together to equal c. Aqualad falling asleep in Speedy's bed when the couch was closer to the door and more convenient, the teen muttering Speedy's name every once and a while in his sleep, the shirt. Shit…..

When Aqualad had gone missing , both Cyborg and Bumble Bee had freaked. Walking off unannounced was something Beast Boy or Speedy would do, but not the Atlantian. Not only was he too well mannered for that, he had a better understanding of rank then the others did. Bumble Bee went to comb the beach as Cyborg searched the house, and it hadn't taken long for him to track Aqualad down. Now he sat contemplating what to do. Speedy was still missing, and he didn't want to wake Aqualad up only to start asking questions. He wasn't sure where he stood with the other teen after this morning.

His mind made up, Cyborg heaved himself to his feet and walked to the door. He stopped and turned to look at Aqualad's small, fragile figure once more.

"I don't care what I have to do," he whispered to himself. "But I swear I will get to the bottom of this."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Speedy thought he was doing fairly well for himself at the moment. He was sprawled across the couch, book in his lap and music humming through his headphones. Nirvana (2). He had spent the day rewiring the internal system after Cyborg had maxed it out during the fight.

The next thing he knew, he was face to face with a very angry and annoyed looked Cyborg. He yelped and throw himself back, forgetting the fact that he was laying on a sofa and the arm of the furniture was right behind him. Speedy tumbled over the side of the couch and stared up at his former team leader.

"Hello," he said, for lack of anything better.

"This is what you've been doing all day?" Cyborg spat through clenched teeth. Speedy felt his blood temperature rise and his eyes narrow at the accusation.

"I rewired and reprogrammed the internal networks for the main frame computer and all the sub entry computer systems. They all should be working perfectly by now unless you all managed to completely destroy something outside," he spat back. What the hell was wrong with this guy today? Why was he jumping down his throat?

Cyborg's eyebrows shot up at the turn of information.

"That was you who fixed the- never mind, that's not what I want to talk to you about right now."

"What is it then? I was at the good part of my book."

"What's going on between you and Aqualad?" it was more of a demand then a question. Speedy's head flew up to meet Cyborg's gaze and he jumped to his feet.

"What the hell would make you ask something like-,"

"Cut the ignorant crap. He's down stairs passed out in your room right now in one of your favorite shirts, saying your name every other breath. If that isn't relationship material, I don't know what is."

Speedy was silent for several moments before glaring hard at Cyborg.

"What's it to you?"

"I want to know everything."

"Why? Our relationship is none of your concern."  
"Does Bumble Bee know?"  
"No, and she won't find out any time soon. If she's anything like Robin, she'll try to split us up for the better good of the team."

"You don't know that."   
"Don't I?" Speedy's eyes narrowed even further, the action more prominent without his mask to cover it.

"How long?"

"Why is it of any importance to you!"  
"How. Long." Speedy sighed heavily before glaring bloody murder at Cyborg.

"About ten months or so, officially."

Cyborg was silent for several minutes, not quite willing to believe his ears. He sank to onto the couch and hid his hands in his face. Speedy was torn between demanding answers and letting the other boy have a little room. He settled on a medium, moved to sit in front of Cyborg, and placed his hands on his knees.

"Want to tell me why you're so interested in my relationship?"

"Has Aqualad told you anything about the month Brother Blood had you all under his influence?" (3)

"No. I didn't think he'd need too." Cyborg rubbed his neck in a nervous gesture. Speedy couldn't help but find it funny how roles had been reversed on the two so quickly. First it was Cyborg demanding answers, now it was Speedy. What was the world coming to?

"I think," Cyborg said eventually. "That we have a lot to talk about."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Aqualad's eyes flew open when he felt a hand descend on his shoulder. Resisting the urge to jump away, he meekly met Speedy's eyes.

"I didn't mean to-,"

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. I just came in to see you." Speedy's hand moved up to stroke Aqualad's hair almost hypnotically. He was still in shock over what Cyborg had told him. Was it really true? Could Aqualad really be hiding something that big from him? Part of him demanded he find out now, while another part balked at the thought of uncovering the truth.

Aqualad sensed his love's uneasiness and subconsciously brought his hand up to touch Speedy's face in a reassuring gesture. Before he could stop it, the sleeve of his shirt fell down around his elbow, revealing the line of hand shape bruises around his wrist. Speedy's eyes immediately locked onto them and his hand snapped out to grab his lover's arm just below the bruising.

"What's this?" he asked, projected a calm façade. Inside though, he was on the edge of rage, horror, and disbelief. Torn between them, Speedy just tried to listen as Aqualad stuttered out a non answer.

"I-I-it's nothing. J-j-just a scratch," Aqualad muttered to the bed, not meeting Speedy's eyes. Speedy slowly wrapped his hand around the bruise and compared what he saw. The hand was way too big for him, or even Cyborg, who had the biggest hands in Titan East. Both hand spans looked dwarfed to this; it was an adult hand that had done this.

"Aqualad, I already have a pretty good guess of what happened, but I want to hear it from you. Tell me what happened with Brother Blood." Speedy prayed he didn't sound too forceful. Cyborg had already warned him that being demanding and angry would get him no where in this situation. Aqualad stayed silent for the longest time, before lifting his head up and looking at a space just to Speedy's right.

"I…I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. The more I fought back, the more he seemed to like it……I remember I bit his hand pretty bad, but he just laughed and licked it clean……it was disgusting. The first night, he threatened to kill me if I told anyone, and I told him he could do his worse, I'd still fight. Then he threatened you."

Speedy's heart contracted painfully. Aqualad hadn't told anyone because of him! Oh God, what was he going to do about this? He wrapped his arms around Aqualad and hugged him close to his chest.

Aqualad was lost in memories. Hands wondering where they weren't welcome, crude suggestions whispered in his ear, threats on his lover if he screamed. Tears where working up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Tears did nothing. He felt powerful arms around his waist, and he heard his boyfriend's voice in his ear. He told himself it was Speedy, but his mind disagreed. It presented pictures of Brother Blood leaning over him and pinning him to the bed, eyes merciless. His mind overrode his body and he started thrashing, trying to get away from his 'attacker'. The arms around his waist didn't let go, and the voice didn't stop.

"I'm alive. I'm here, and I won't hurt you. I love you." over and over again.

_Lair _his brain screamed. Who could love him now? After everything, he was broken now. Everything Aqualad had been hiding for the past few months about brother Blood descended on him. He screamed and cursed, letting everything out. The pain, the suffering, the humiliation, everything. Speedy endured it all.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said repeatedly. "I will always be here, and I will always love you." Aqualad's eyes flew open and he snarled venomously.

"How can you love something that's broken? How can you love something as disgusting as me! How can-,"

Speedy's lips captured his in a hard kiss, silencing all protesting. Aqualad gasped, allowing Speedy into his mouth and the archer took full advantage of it. He entwined his fingers with the Atlantian's and gently guided them around his own neck before settling his hands around Aqualad's waist. He laid him back down on the bed and slowly began to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands down the other's body until he reached the hem of _his _shirt and pulled it up and over Aqualad's head, momentarily breaking the kiss. Tears where streaming down the Atlantian's face and his chest heaved with sobs, but he looked Speedy in the eye and was no longer screaming. Speedy was thrilled with the improvement, but still detected the sight traces of terror and fear in the other's eyes. Time to fix that.

"I will never hurt you," he said firmly, knowing Aqualad needed to hear it. "I won't let anyone else hurt you like that either, even if I have to tie myself to you and lock the door every day to keep an eye on you."

He began running his hands over Aqualad's chest, half in comfort half in searching. He quickly located five other bruised areas and wondered how his love had managed to hide those for so long. Aqualad's breath hitched when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, and Speedy felt his anger swell up again. A line of bite marks ran down along Aqualad's side and disappeared into the waist of his boxers. Speedy resisted the urge to reclaim the territory and returned to Aqualad's mouth. His tongue stroked the Atlantian's with dedicated care and soon got the muscle (along with the rest of the body) to respond with him. They broke for air and Aqualad felt Speedy trail a line of butterfly kisses down his throat to his collarbone. He yelped and arched his back when Speedy bit lightly at the skin there and felt the beginnings of a mark coming. Unable to resist the temptation, he leaned up and nipped Speedy's neck, creating an almost identical mark on his lover. One of Speedy's hands stopped their wondering and flew to his neck, running his fingers over it. For a moment Aqualad felt he went too far before Speedy grinned and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Tugging at the archer's clothes, Aqualad knew then everything would be alright. Eventually.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Bumble Bee looked down through the glass roof to her team mates below. Her face was critically blank and Cyborg shifted from foot to foot and hoped that she wouldn't get too pissed. Neither Speedy nor Aqualad could handle that right now.

"I just thought you should know," he said after a while, hoping to avoid her screaming. "They are your team after all."

"It's about damn time, that's all I have to say." Cyborg's head shot up and he regarded Bumble Bee with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Cyborg, get a brain. I've known about those two for the past year."

"How?"

"I'm team leader, I know all."

-done

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

1- Officially, I don't know who's younger, but for fan fiction's sake, Aqualad is.

2- KURT COBAIN IS NOT DEAD, DAMMIT! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!

3- No one ever said how long they where under B.B.'s control that I can remember, so I'm making it a month.

A.N à okay, so there are a few issues I'd like to address here. If that's a problem with you, leave a review and skip this.

1) there was a major plot hole (in my opinion anyway) here that I couldn't fill no matter where I looked. How did Cyborg find out about Brother Blood? I do have an answer for this, I just never found the right spot to put it in unless I wanted to add about two or three otherwise useless scenes in, which I didn't. When Cyborg attacked Brother Blood the last time in their battle, he gained some of B.B.'s memories from the hard drive in his brain, one of which being what he had been doing to Aqualad for the last month. Not that detailed, but at least you have an answer.

2) The reason why none of this information was mentioned in "The Date" was mainly because the story line didn't exist at the time. The B.B. rape story didn't come into play until the middle of this fic actually. I never thought it would turn into a serious fic, but then it went and did this on me…looks at fic. I knew that if I left that idea for another fic then I would ether completely forget about that one or this one, and I didn't want to do ether, so I combined. This isn't necessarily the prequel to "The Date" if you don't want it to be, so just have fun imagining whatever you feel like.

3) the next person who e-mails me and continuously rants about the 'sins of homosexuality and the prideful' and 'the purification of the human race by fire' will receive a sharp blow to the head followed by an equally continuous rant on how immature and foolish he or she is acting. It may not come from me, but it will happen. This does mean you, MintyMouse. This is not a threat it's called karma, look it up if you must.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed "The Date", and I hope you liked this one too.

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.


End file.
